And so it begins
by Gyrwolf
Summary: When the JL goes after the Joker, hey find him in an abandoned warehouse. Joker gets the jump on a certain member, and it's up to a certian Amazonian to get him back on his feet...BMWW...
1. Chapter 1

The room was dark as they entered it. Green Lantern activated his ring, and the room was illuminated. Superman used his x-ray vision to scan the room, and it was clear. Flash was leaning up against the wall. Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman were talking about the next big chick flick coming out over the weekend. Batman was walking around the storage shed, listening to Shiyera and Diana talk about how cute they thought the man actor was. As they talked, he discovered that there was a hair on the floor. Superman saw Batman leaning over something on the floor and decided to go see what he was doing."Batman, what is it, what did you find?" Superman asked."A strand of green hair, apparently, Joker was here." Batman replied standing up and looking around."Everyone split up into teams of two and start looking for signs of The Joker." Superman said to everyone. Then a voice came over the MC system."Well, well, well if it isn't the Justice League, I'm honored that you're here, unfortunately, the only one I want is the Bat!" The Joker said menacingly.

Superman looked at Batman, and Batman started forward."What are you doing," Superman asked, as he blocked his path, "You can't just waltz out of here into that maniacs hands!""Yes I can and that's exactly what I'm doing, now if you don't mind Superman, I'm leaving, whether you like it or not." Batman said coolly as he stared into Superman's eyes. With some hesitation, Superman eventually stepped aside and let Batman pass. The rest of the team just stared in disbelief as Batman disappeared into the dark hallway. Wonder Woman started to walk forward to go after Batman, but Superman stepped in her way."We can't just let him…with that crazed man…he'll get killed." She said with tears in her eyes."We can and we did Diana, he can take care of himself, he's dealt with him before, he can deal with him now." Superman said aloud for the whole group to hear. Or so I hope Superman thought to himself.

I know He's in here waiting for me, an attack at any second, I know The Joker, I know how he thinks. Batman thought as he walked silently down the dark corridor. To his left he saw a room with a chair in it, and someone familiar sitting in it."Come on in Batsy, I think we can both squeeze into this chair." The Joker said with a chuckle."What do you want Joker?" Batman asked as he got closer to the chair, looking around for any of Jokers goons."Aww, don't you trust me Batsy, looking around for my goons again, they're not here, I gave them the day off." Joker said in a sad tone, as if truly saddened by the fact that Batman didn't trust him."It's the fact that I don't trust you that brought me here in the first place, Joker." Batman said in a dark tone."Well if you don't want to sit down, then I'll have to make you sit down!" Joker said, and as he said it, he jumped down from his chair and ran toward Batman fists flailing. Batman moved out of the way at the last second and Joker fell on his face. Joker got up and looked around and Batman wasn't there. "Oh come on Batsy I was only having a bit of fun is all, come out and play!" Joker giggled. Batman swung down from the rafters and kicked Joker in the face, and Joker fell with a grunt. Batman landed silently on the ground, and walked toward where Joker lay unconscious, or so he thought. As Batman kneeled down to tie him, Joker took a knife from his pants pocket, and shoved it into Batman's chest. Caught off guard, Batman gave Joker a roundhouse kick to the face, and put him out instantly. Batman Grunted as he pulled the knife from his chest, and threw it to the ground. Struggling to breathe, Batman tied Joker, and headed to where the rest of the League were waiting.

Superman was pacing back and forth at the entrance of the warehouse. Flash was picking his teeth with a toothpick. Diana was staring intently at the entrance, praying to Hera, that Bruce would come out alright. Shiyera and GL were betting how long it would be before Batman came out with Joker."I say three more minutes, then he'll come out with Joker tied up and dragging him by his hair." GL stated proudly."No, I'll give him one and a half minutes then he'll throw Joker out the front door, and he'll land in a cloud of dust." Shiyera retaliated. GL considered her answer and just shrugged his shoulders, a gesture which usually means, "Yeah, you're right." After a minute and twenty nine seconds, they heard a noise from inside the warehouse, and a second later, a tied up Joker came flying out of the warehouse. Shiyera smiled as she saw GL take out his wallet. Superman, and Diana both let out a sigh of relief, Flash however, was intrigued about why it took Batman so long. "So Bats, what took you so long," Flash started, "we were out here almost a whole five minutes?" Flash smiled after he said this, thinking he had Batman cornered."I got…sidetracked." Is all Batman said in reponse, then he coughed. Superman was suspicious, Bruce never coughs. Batman walked out of the warehouse and walked, with great effort and strain that he hid very well, toward the Batmobile."Batman," Superman called, "Are you sure you're all right?" Batman stopped as soon as he reached the Batmobile, turned and stared straight at Superman, and silently slipped into the Batmobile and drove away. Superman and Diana looked as Batman drove away, they knew something was wrong ,they just didn't know what.

Batman was having trouble seeing the road now, his eyesight was blurry and dark. He decided to turn on the auto-pilot, and contacted Alfred on the Batwave."Alfred," His voice was weak and raspy, as he struggled to speak, "I'm afraid I'm going to need to make use of your medical skills.""Of course Master Bruce, where are you wounded," Alfred asked, he waited but there was no response, "Master Bruce…oh dear!"

Superman, Diana, Shiyera, and J'onn were all flying back to the watchtower when J'onn had An image flash through his mind. He suddenly turned and headed back toward Earth."Batman is in trouble he's wounded and in an accident, we need to go now!" J'onn said as the others sped toward Earth with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Batman didn't know how long he'd been out, he opened his eyes slighty and grimaced at the sharp, stinging pain in his chest. It took him a minute to realize he was in the watchtower, and that Wonder Woman was sleeping in the chair next to him. He tried to sit up, and groaned at the pain that ran through his torso, and instantly regretted it.

"You're awake, thank Hera." Diana said as she stood. She walked over to get him a glass of water."I'm not thirsty, and you don't need to be here." Batman said, as he tried sitting up again. Diana rushed over to help him sit up, and for some reason, he actually let her."You really shouldn't strain…" Diana stopped as she saw the piercing If-you-finish-that-sentence-I'll-kill-you stare, that he was giving her. She handed him the glass of water and he took it reluctantly, and he downed it, not realizing how thirsty he was. "You don't need to be here." Batman again addressed Diana, who seemed to be getting agitated at him for saying it a second time."For your information, I am on duty at the moment." Diana replied. Batman wasn't exactly phased at this remark, but was enraged that someone, Superman most likely, put a watch on him. He was lost in thought and didn't notice Superman walk in."Batman you're awake, that's fantastic!" Superman said, and dragged Batman from his deep thoughts. The look that Batman threw at Superman was not exactly what Superman would call, grateful, in fact it was more of a spiteful glance. Superman had obviously caught the jist and decided to leave the room, and as he left he could sware he felt an icy glare staring him down.


End file.
